Josie Saltzman
Josette "Josie" Saltzman jest jedną z dwóch córek Alarica Saltzmana i Josette Laughlin. Jej siostrą bliźniaczką jest Lizzie Saltzman, z którą należy do Sabatu Bliźniąt. Josie przez szesnaście lat nie pozanała swojej biologicznej matki gdyż ta została zabita przez swojego brata, który ugodził ją w brzuch podczas swojego ślubu z Alarickiem. Dopiero w odcinku Mombie Dearest Josie wraz z Lizzie poznały swoją prawdziwą mamę z którą jednak nie mogły długo pobyć gdyż ta nie była sobą. Pamiętniki Wampirów |-|Sezon 6= W ''Let Her Go'', ''Jo podejrzewa u siebie zatrucie pokarmowe, gdyż ciągle wymiotowała. Czarownica połącza się ze swoim bratem Kaiem magią. Po skończonym rytuale mówi kobiecie, że jest ona w ciąży. W [[A Bird in a Gilded Cage|''A Bird in a Gilded Cage]], ''Jo wraz z Alarickiem wybierają imię dla dziecka. W [[I Never Could Love Like That|''I Never Could Love Like That]], ''Jo informuje Elene o ciąży. W ''I'd Leave My Happy Home For You, Josette i Bonnie zostały zaatakowane przez Lillian, podczas panieńskiego przyjęcia Jo. Gdy Lily miała już się pożywić Josette. Ciężarna kobieta w panice mówi wampirowi że jest w ciąży. Lillian wsłuchuje się w bicie serca i mówi przyszłej matce że spodziewa się bliźniąt. Jo mówi wszystko swojemu narzeczonemu i postanawiają nie mówić nic rodzinie kobiety o dzieciach, aby Sabat Bliźniąt nie użył ich przeciwko Kaiowi. W ''I'm Thinking Of You All The While'','' Jo zostaje zaatakowana przez swojego brata bliźniaka nożem. Kobieta umiera na miejscu, jak wszyscy sądzą bliźnięta też. |-|Sezon 7= W [[Best Served Cold|''Best Served Cold]], ''Valerie Tulle odkrywa, że bliźnięta żyją dzięki zaklęciu Sabatu Bliźniąt, które przeniosło dzieci z ciała Jo do Caroline. W odcinku [[Postcards from the Edge|''Postcards from the Edge]], ''okazuję się, że bliźnięta są czarownikami i takimi jak ich wuj Malachai Parker, który nie posiadał własnej magii, a mógł ją czerpać z innych magicznych rzeczy. Bliźnięta zaczeły wypompowywać magie z Caroline, co prowadziło do jej wysuszenia. thumb|245px|Mała Josette.W odcinku ''This Woman's Work, Caroline rodzi Josie oraz jej siostrę bliźniaczkę. Alaric nadaje jej na imię Josette, aby uhonorować jej biologiczną matkę. W ''Moonlight on the Bayou'', Alaric chcąc spełnić obietnicę daną Jo, postanawia przeprowadzić się wraz z swoimi córkami i Caroline do Dallas. Na początku Caroline nie radziła sobie z dziewczynkami, nie mogiłą ich uśpić. W futurospekcji odcinka widzimy Caroline wchodzącą do baru z bliźniaczkami. Kobieta pyta się barmanki gdzie może znaleźć Klausa. Barmanka odpowiada, że nikt nie widział go od trzech lat. W ''Requiem for a Dream'', Josie wraz z siostrą i Alarickiem dzwonią do ''Gods and Monsters'', Caroline i Alaric zabierają córki do Armory, by za pomocą swoich rzadkich zdolności magicznych otworzyły drzwi do zbrojowni, które były zamkneite przez zaklęcie Bonnie. |-|Sezon 8= The Originals Sezon 5 W The Tale of Two Wolves, Josie wraz z Lizzie są widziane po raz pierwszy gdy machają do Caroline podczas oprowadzania nowych uczniów po szkole. Później Caroline prosi córki by pomogły usunąć ducha Pustki i uratować życie Hope Mikealson. Zanim młode czarownice zdążyły porozmawiać o tym z Klausem Mikaelsonem, Alaric postanawia pokrzyżować ich plany i nie zgadza się by córki pomagały Mikaelsonowi. Później jednak Alaric ulega i zgadza się by bliźniaczki wykonały rytuał. Wampiry: Dziedzictwo W This is the Part Where You Run wita wraz z Lizzie nowego ucznia Rafaela i oprowadza go z siostrą po szkole Salvatore. Chwile potem rozmawia z MG. Następnie na prośbę Rafaela ściąga za pomocą magii jego przybranego brata Landona po czym rozmawia z Rafaelem i prosi by ten dał Lizzie drugą szanse. Później zauważa jak MG całuje się z jej byłą dziewczyną Penelopą i szybko wychodzi. Wkrótce potem zwierza się swojej siostrze Lizzie. Następnego dnia wieczorem rozmawia z MG o Penelopie po czym zauważa ją i ze złości zaklęciem podpala jej rękaw od kurtki, wszystkiemu przygląda się Hope która potem prosi ją o pomoc w rzuceniu zaklęcia z dziedziny czarnej magii w celu odnalezienia Landona, Ta nie chętnie zgadza się. Następnie wraz z Hope odprawia rytuał. W Some People Just Want to Watch the World Burn Josie wraz z Lizzie przygotowują się do meczu piłki nożnej, po chwili dowiadują się że ich tata nie bedzie uczestniczył w meczu bo musi odnaleźć Landona, są zawiedzione gdy dowiadują się że zabiera on Hope. Wkrótce rozpoczyna się mecz, drużyna początkowo udaje że przegrywa by zachować sekret szkoły. Jednak po zaangażowaniu Penelopy i i przekonaniach Lizzie postanawiają użyć swoich mocy by wygrać, jedyna Josie protestuje ale po chwil ulega i decyduje się pomóc. Wtedy też drużyna Stallions zaczyna remisować w meczu. Potem jedank Josie nie jest zachwycona i mówi że muszą przegrać wtedy też siedząca na ławce i oglądająca mecz Penelopa mówi że mogą wygrać uczciwie nie używając magii, cała drużyna omawia to i godzą się zwyciężyć bez użycia czarów. Josie jedank nadal to nie pasuje i podczas ostatniej rozgrywki sabotuje własną drużynę używająć magii i wtem też przegrywają spotkanie. Pod wieczór Josie wyznaje Lizzie że to przez nią przegrali dodaje też że ostanio uprawiała czarną magie z Hope, Lizzie jest zawiedziona lecz przebacza siostrze. W We're Being Punked, Pedro Alaric jako karę za zamieszki w meczu wysyła całą drużynę Stallions, na prace społeczne do Mystic Falls. Josie nie jest tym zachwycona. Ze względu na napięcie z jej siostrą Lizzie, współpracuje ona z Hope, w tym samym czasie pyta ją o Landona i Rafaela ta denerwuje się lecz po chwili oboje zaczynają się śmiać. Potem widzą M.G jak całuje się z Daną, następnie zaczynają rozmawiać ze sobą szczerze Josie mówi że Lizzie jest wrażliwa bo ich mama często wyjeżdża i tęskni za nią, Hope mówi że zna to uczucie. Potem Hope mówi że mogą za pomocą magii odnaleść Landona, Josie zgadza się i razem rzucają zaklęcie. Jednak nagle ta czuje ostry ból na brzuchu i mówi że Lizzie ma kłopoty. Potem szybko wracają do szkoły, odnajdują Alarica i zaczynają walke z Gargulcem. Hope z pomocą Josie przy użyciu magii roztrzaskują Gargulca. Potem krytykuje swojego ojca za to że naraża się na niebezpieczeństwo. Wieczorem razem z Lizzie siedzą i szczerze rozmawiają. W Hope Is Not the Goal Josie bierze udział w Apelu który zorganizował Alaric i Szeryf Donovan w celu poinformowania uczniów że zagineły Dana i Sasha ze szkoły w Mystic Falls mówi również że kilkoro uczniów wybierze się tam w celu poprawienia relacji po czym zgłasza się Lizzie, MG, Kaleb i Hope. Potem Josie pracuje nad zaklęciami ofensywnymi, i rozmawia z Rafaelem mówiąc mu ze szkoła uczy magii tylko defensywnej jednak przerywa im Jed samiec alfa wilków który chce pogadać z Rafaelem, Ci jednak odchodzą. Następnie Josie jest świadkiem napadnięcia watahy na Rafaela ta zadaje im ból za pomocą magii by pomóc chłopakowi. Potem spotyka go w starym młynie i stara uspokoić się jego gniew po chwili to jej się udaję. Potem obydwoje znajdują Sashę jedną z zaginionych uczennic uwięzioną w gigantycznej sieci. Jednak po chwili sami się zaplątują i nie mogą się uwolnić. Ten mówi żeby użyła magii, Josie mówi mu wtedy że pochodzi z sabatu bliźniąt i nie ma własnej mocy tylko musi ją czerpać z czegoś innego, Rafael mówi że on może być źródłem mocy gdyż jest wilkołakiem, ta wtedy całuje go w celu zaczerpnięcia mocy.thumb|260px|Rafael rozmawia z Josie. Potem zjawia się Arachne który zmienia się w pająka, Josie wtedy oszołamia go lecz tylko na chwile, z pomocą przychodzą jej Lizzie i Hope i razem za pomocą magii pokonują Pająka. Wieczorem Josie rozmawia z Rafaelem i mówi mu że warto zostać w szkole, następnie rozmawia z Lizzie i Alariciem ten jest zły że naraziły się na niebezpieczeństwo ta jednak dodajeże jakby w szkole uczyli magii ofensywnej to wszyscy czuli by się bezpieczniej. Wygląd zewnętrzny Trzyletnia Josie ma brązowe oczy, jak i ścięte do ramion włosy. Jako nastolatka Josette, upodobniła się do swojej biologicznej matki Jo. jochild.png|Sezon 8 Josie saltzman.png|The Originals: Sezon 5 Josie1x1.png|Wampiry: Dziedzictwo Osobowość Moce i zdolności Słabości *'Niedowierzanie' - akt zaprzeczania albo nie wierzenia w magiczny potencjał może spowodować nieumyślnie powstrzymywanie paranormalnej mocy czarownicy. *'Strach' - przygnębiające uczucie wzbudzone przez nieuchronne niebezpieczeństwo, zło, ból, itd., zagrożenie prawdziwe albo wyobrażony sobie; warunek albo uczucie obawiania się może spowodować chwilową utratę mocy czarownicy. *'Śmiertelność' - oparta z faktu, że czarownice są wciąż ludzkie, dzielą wiele z takich samych słabości jako nie-nadprzyrodzone istoty (np. wiek, ścięcie głowy, choroba, sercowe niepowodzenie, uduszenie, itd.) *'Nadużywanie czarów' - nadmierne wykorzystanie czarów może doprowadzić czarownicę do śmierci przez nadmierny wysiłek. *'Magia' - jak wszystkie żywe stworzenia, czarownicy są podatni na czary. Relacje Lizzie Saltzman Jest siostrą bliźniaczką Jo. Razem uczęszczają do szkoły Salvatore Boarding School for Young & Gifted. Są bardzo ze sobą zżyte, wprawdzie nigdy się ze sobą nie rozstawały. Mają dobry kontakt i po mimo małych sprzeczek zawsze wspierają się w trudnych Sytuacjach. Alaric Saltzman Josie bardzo kocha swoją rodzinę, a w szczególności jej Ojca Alarica, jest w stanie poświęcić dużo dla swojej rodziny, zdenerwowała się jednak gdy ten obronił Hope przed Gargulcem w ostateczności nic mu się nie stało lecz ta była na niego zła gdyż mógł zginąć. Rafael Waithe thumb|245px|Pocałunek Jo i Rafaela.Od samego początku Josie tak jak jej siostrze bliźniaczce podobał się Rafael, jednak jak sama stwierdziła Lizzie ma zawsze pierwszeństwo. W Hope is Not the Goal, Josie ratuje wilkołaka przed watahą i za pomocą magii zadaje im ból. Kiedy muszą razem zmierzyć się z niebezpieczeństwem jakim okazała się Arachne, Josie całuje Rafaela, by zaczerpnąć od niego magię i móc uratować ich przed pająkiem. Obecnie jednak są przyjaciółmi. Hope Mikaelson Josie i Hope nigdy nie miały bardzo dobrego kontaktu, ich relacja poprawiła się podczas gdy razem musiały wykonywać prace społeczne wtedy po raz pierwszy porozmawiały ze sobą szczerze. Penelope Park Josie i Penelope prawdopodobnie mają długą hstorię ich dawnego związku lecz ta narazie nie jest nam obecnie znana. Josie kochała Penelope lecz prawdopodobnie ta sprawiała jej przykrość już w czasie chodzenia. Po zakończeniu związku Josie określała ją jako zła i starała się robić wszystko by jej nie lubić.thumb|212px|Penelope całuje Josie. Była również zła na Penelope gdy ta przekonała wszystkich do głosowania na nią a nie na jej siostrę Lizzie. Penelope jednak zrobiła to specjalnie gdyż nie lubiła Lizzie i nie chciała by ta wysługiwała się Josie. Wystąpienia Wampiry: Dziedzictwo *''This is the Part Where You Run'' *''Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn'' *''We're Being Punked, Pedro'' *''Hope is Not the Goal'' *''Malivore'' *''Mombie Dearest'' Sezon 7 *''I Carry Your Heart With Me'' (futurospekcja) *''This Woman's Work'' *''Moonlight on the Bayou'' (futurospekcja) *''I Would for You'' (niemowle) *''Requiem for a Dream'' *''Gods and Monsters'' Sezon 8 *''Hello, Brother'' *''You Decided That I Was Worth Saving'' *''An Eternity of Misery'' *''Coming Home Was a Mistake'' *''Detoured On Some Random Backwoods Path to Hell'' *''The Next Time I Hurt Somebody, It Could Be You'' *''The Lies Are Going To Catch Up With You'' *''It's Been a Hell of a Ride'' *''We're Planning a June Wedding'' *''I Was Feeling Epic'' The Originals: Sezon 5 *''The Tale of Two Wolves]] Media:Tutaj wprowadź wzór }} Ciekawostki *Jej pełne imię to Josette, które ma po swojej biologicznej matce. *To trzeci poród w historii oraz [[Pamiętniki wampirów (serial)|''Pamiętniki Wampirów]]'' oraz The Originals.'' **Pierwszy Nadii Petrovej, drugi Hope Mikaelson. *Josie i Lizzie to pierwsze dzieci w urodzone przez wampira. *Josie i Lizzie tak samo jak Elena mają dwie matki. Galeria 7c74e738-7317-4e16-9d63-bd78187f3f95.gif 1x05 Malivore-Lizzie-Josie.png 27570942-d261-45e4-bfdc-f523d1492203.gif Ghhj.gif 1x05 Malivore-Penelope Josie 1.png 1x05 Malivore-Josie 2.png 1x05 Malivore-Josie 1.png E02ad678-f516-4e82-9fc3-678c60d40e8e.gif iww.gif 0b8a4446-3bdb-4551-b572-cd9c80b7da91.gif 1x05 Malivore-Josie.png 1x05 Malivore Lizzie-Josie.png 8c705ab3-9e9f-4ca9-9a7f-5edc39d554fe.gif 006e46c4-399b-4287-bbbe-87b8b8041337.gif 1x05 Penelope-Josie.png E7fb775e-04b8-4ec9-9ed4-da29676088c9.gif 8f12f3d8-1696-4d6f-9e74-3d33cd43486f.gif 4b1ebb0f-16ed-47e7-9c1b-07ca803534e5.gif F921ce95-9b18-4bd4-964f-e557dff1185a.gif 2c57c1a2-f5f9-4c5d-b21d-44414c2fb262.gif Ruie.jpg Josie.jpg Sisa.jpg Josie_saltzman.png Ricandbabies.png 7X07-135-Twins.png JosieSaltzman.png Joss.png Jdjr.png 714-003-Josie-Lizzie.png 714-093-Caroline-Josie.png 715-099-Caroline-Josie-Lizzie.png 719-032-Josie-Lizzie_converted.png 721-Josie.png 722-016-Josie-Lizzie_converted.png 722-051-Caroline-Alaric-Josie-Lizzie_converted.png 722-053-Josie-Lizzie_converted(1).png 722-055-Josie-Lizzie_converted.png 7X04-2.png